


Far From Home

by srendarrsmercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, as in the location, bc she doesnt exist yet hell yea, disney fairy au, tinkerbell isnt in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srendarrsmercy/pseuds/srendarrsmercy
Summary: Mei gets lost, Hanzo helps her find her way home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "But Srendarr, wasn't this exact fic already posted?" Yes, it was!
> 
> Smeeble, my good friend irl was kind enough to let me post it on her account until I got the verification email.  
> s/o to him for being a+
> 
> Smeeble also beta'd this fic.  
> All the artwork belongs to me.

Working towards the first of winter with a closing deadline never gave Mei a moment of rest; not that she'd want it. The most exciting part of the year was rapidly approaching and it only made her more excited the harder she worked. As a glacier fairy, it was her duty to create massive blocks of ice, freeze bodies of water, and help the snowflake fairies on the side by crushing said glaciers. With a week before fall drew to a close, everyone was in a frenzy to get to the finish line.

 

Mei, however, was nowhere to be found. Under normal circumstances, she'd be hard at work, triple-checking every glacier, perfecting hers and everyone's lake-freezing techniques, and making sure the snowflake fairies have plenty of snow to work with. Everyone knew that winter meant everything to her, and to miss a day of last minute preparation concerned them. Some others believed she was finally taking a well-deserved break.

 

That was not the case.

 

In the truth of the matter, Mei had actually taken a detour in an attempt to try out a faster route to her workplace, only to get herself terribly lost. She wasn't fully aware that she was, in fact, lost, save for her rising sense of unease at the unfamiliarity of her surroundings. Nonetheless, she was confident that she could find her way back, and put her creeping fear to rest.

 

Mei glided along with ease, marveling how pretty the pines trees were, all the while wondering why she never went down this trail more often. Winter was obviously her favorite season, the beauty of a snow-covered landscape could steal her breath with ease. In a fit of joy, she twirled a few times, disturbing the snow around her and magically forming small icicles. Giggling, she continued onward, not noticing when she took a wrong direction, or when the woods began to thicken around her.

 

By the time she realized that she was lost, it was past noon, and her fear from earlier resurfaced. She flew onward, but it didn't stop the trees from looming overhead. Hugging herself, she came to a full stop, and landed gracefully on the snowy ground, looking around for any landmarks she possibly knew.

 

But there were no landmarks, only the thick forest that surrounded her, making Mei feel impossibly small. Every foreign sound was suddenly threatening. Cautiously walking forward, she wondered if she had gone in the wrong direction ( _of course she did,_ her mind exclaimed, _as if it wasn't obvious by now_ ).

 

There was an abrupt snap of a twig, along with her heart, and a sharp spike of fear erupted in her chest. Whirling around, Mei came face-to-face with an Arctic fox, it's intense gaze boring into her. She let out a terrified gasp, quickly backing up from the fairy-hungry creature.

 

It seemed the end was near.

 

But before the fox could devour her, a fairy, armed with a bow, jumped in front of her.

 

“Get back!” he commanded, notching an arrow.

 

Mei's eyes widened at the fairy’s bravery. He was dressed warm, a thick green leaf coat with a dandelion rim; his shoes were nothing like she’d ever seen - thick black boots with an intricate zigzag shoe-lace pattern - and his gloves seemed to make from the same material, though they lacked the lace pattern. His back facing her, she couldn’t see any hint of his face; it was completely hidden by his hood.

 

The fox growled, hardly deterred. Another fairy would not be a challenge to it.

 

What _would_ make it hesitate, however, was a wolf.

 

A wolf, dark as the night sky, collided with the Arctic fox, sending it back from the two tiny fairies and into a tree. Yelping in pain, the fox flailed for a moment before it scrambled to its feet. The fox evaluated the wolf, and after a few moments of intense staring, ran off.

 

The mysterious fairy turned to Mei, revealing his face.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, deep voice tinged with concern.

 

He was undeniably handsome, to say the least. Sharp, symmetrical features, intense bronze eyes, and two tufts of deep black hair in front of his face. He offered her a hand.

 

“Y-yes! Thank you for scaring the fox away,” Mei started gratefully, standing up with the acceptance of his hand, “I thought I was a goner there for a moment! You have great timing.”

 

“It was no trouble,” he said plainly. The fairy looked away for a moment before looking back at her, his expression far more stern than just a moment ago. “However, you should not be here; these parts of the Winter Woods are far too dangerous for a fairy like yourself.”

 

She stopped.

 

“Like myself?” Mei asked hesitantly, giving him a strange look.

 

“You clearly don't know how to defend yourself,” he explained, crossing his arms, “But no matter, do you know the way back?”

 

Despite wanting a clarification on how the woods were dangerous for a fairy “like herself”, she shook her head. He sighed.

 

“Then my wolf and I will guide you back.”

 

Without further explanation he gracefully climbed the large wolf, perched himself on its back. The wolf snorted impatiently.

 

“But-”

 

“No arguments! Night approaches faster the longer we waste time.”

 

“Will you at least tell me your name?” She asked, flying up to sit behind him.

 

He hesitated for a brief moment before replying.

 

“Hanzo. And you?”

 

“Mei. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Hanzo said nothing, only placed his right hand on the wolf, who began to walk in a careful trot back towards civilization.

 

Throughout most of the journey there was relative silence. The winter animals could be heard at all times, whether it be the chirping birds or skittering rodents. It was one of the many reasons Mei loved the winter season. There was so much more than what meets the eye. Life was always just beneath the surface of it all. Mei turned to Hanzo, who had yet to say anything on their journey back. He seemed to be the stereotype for what winter should be. Cold, and dead.

 

“So…” Mei began, looking anywhere but at Hanzo, “are you any skilled with that bow of yours?”

 

“Naturally.”

 

“Maybe you could teach me how to use it then!”

 

He turned to her. “And why would I agree to do that?”

 

“Because you're the one who said I don't know how to protect myself; what better way to learn how to defend myself than someone who can fight to teach me!”

 

 

“You do not need to know how to fight - there are fairies specifically for that.”

 

“Then why do you know how to fight? It's clearly not your talent.”

 

“Why are you so persistent?” he demanded, giving her a harsh look. The wolf stopped for a moment, as if surprised by his tone of voice, but continued onward.

 

“Should I expect you to always come to my rescue then?” She prompted.

 

“If you'll be quiet for the rest of the way back, yes.”

 

Mei remained silent after that, much to her displeasure. She briefly wondered if his only friend was the wolf, and how he probably deserved it.

 

The last thing she'd admit, however, is how much she'd pity him if it was true.

 

The wolf had made quick work tracing the steps Mei had taken to get herself lost. She supposed the benefit of having such a large friend was fast traveling.

 

“Can you find your way from here?” Hanzo asked, slightly turning to her.

 

Mei looked at her surroundings and immediately saw a familiar family of pine trees - it was easy to recognize due a strange merging of three trees. She didn't know how the trees became one, but she knew how to fly herself home now that she knew where she was.

 

“Yes, thank you,” fluttering off the wolf, she turned to see Hanzo fully, “I appreciate what you did for me.”

 

Mei flew off without waiting for a response, as she was sure he wouldn't have one.

 

The rest of the night was without any further incident. Getting home safely, she promptly prepared herself a meal, her mind lingering on the strangeness of the fairy that rescued her. ( _Surely depending on him for rescuing would be preposterous,_ she thought.) But it didn't stop her from wondering where he came from, and how he had a friendly wolf.

 

In the morning, on her way to her workshop to catch up on everything she missed the day before, she saw Hanzo, flying away from the Winter Woods. Mei had briefly considered calling his name and get his attention until she realized his wolf friend was not with him; and that he was walking rather than flying. Wondering and concerned why, she silently followed him.

 

For his safety.

 

Mei didn't get very far until she had to stop, mostly due to the terrain rather than Hanzo himself. They had already reached the border between the Winter Woods and Pixie Hollow, which left her confused. Why would he go to the border? Was his wolf there? Everyone knew winter fairies were forbidden from crossing the border, and vice versa for warm fairies.

 

What really worried her, however, was when he continued past the border. Mei had begun to call out to him again, this time with more worry, before she was shocked into silence.

 

Hanzo took off his jacket, revealing his wings to the warmth of Pixie Hollow, and flew away.

 

Mei was stunned. A warm fairy in the Winter Woods! Why she hadn't seen him fly had never crossed her mind, as there's a rare trait some winter fairies have that they can be affected by the cold, much like herself. How had no one ever caught him?

  
She turned back to the Winter Woods. Perhaps she'd learn in the future. With a new secret on her lips, she flew onward to her workshop, more determined now to learn more about the strange fairy.


End file.
